HUNBAEK STORIES (HIATUS)
by Huncloud94
Summary: [UPDATE] "ku pikir kau akan pindah, dan menghilang selamanya ke dalam kehidupan ku, ternyata kau semakin dekat dengan ku ya?"-sehun,"ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud begitu, aku tidak tahu kalau kau tetangga ku"-baekhyun
1. Chapter 1

Flower Boy Next Door [ Hunbaek ] : CHAP 1

.

.

HUNBAEK

.

.

.

Hari yang melelahkan baru di lalui siswa ZEN SHS, ini adalah jam pulang sekolah dan ini adalah waktu yang dinantikan semua siswa termasuk dua orang gadis yang ngos-ngosan habis taruhan siapa nada tertinggi di club music, mereka adalah Byun Baekhyun dan Xi Luhan.

"Baek, Luhan unnie kenapa kalian lama sekali, aku sudah lapar dan ingin ke restoran umin unnie"

"hah Kyung mianhae kami terlalu sibuk berlatih, yak Xi Luhan kau yang kalah , kau harus mentraktirku strawberry shortcake ara?" ucap Baekhyun riang.

"gadis yang tidak sopan kau harus memanggil ku unnie Baek, dan terimakasih Kyung sudah membawakan tas kami"ucap Luhan marah sambil, lalu tersenyum dan mengambil tasnya pada Kyungso

"nanti aku akan memanggil mu unnie Lu setelah kau menaklukan Kris Wu kapten basket hahaha, Kyungie gumawwo ne, kajja kita makan"

"lalu bagaimana dengan pangeran Oh mu Baekkie hu?, kau jangan menyuruhku menyatakan cinta ku sementara kau masih menegejar-ngejar dia" ucap luhan lagi dan ini membuat Baekhyun terdiam, luhan yang melihatnya seperti merasa bersalah akan ucapannya

"aku tidak mengejarnya, aku hanya mencintainya dan berusaha dengan layak untuknya, sudahlah tapi itu dulu, aku sudah benar-benar melupakannya"ucap baekhyun girang, luhan tahu baekhyun masih mencintainya, hei bagaimana mungkin kalian mampu melupakan orang yang sudah kalian cintai selama bertahun-tahun, dan baekhyun juga seperti itu dia jatuh cinta tapi cinta yang tidak terbalaskan, kalau ingin flashback sudah baanyak yang dia korbankan untuk sehun dan terakhir yang membuatnya menyerah adalah ketika baekhyun yang akan menyatakan cintanya justru sehun menatap mata baekhyun dan menyuruh baekhyun melihat aksinya yaitu ciumannya dengan hyerin diva sexy dan menyatakan kalau hyerin adalah kekasihnya sehun, dan apa katanya tadi?, dulu?, kejadian sehun mencium hyerin baru berselang beberapa hari yang lalu.

At café

"Baek kalau makan itu pelan-pelan kek, kaya orang mau kemana gitu"

"sorry Lu aku gak bisa pulang telat baru inget tante mau ngundang aku makan malam sama calonnya"

"ah seriusan, Haechul saem nikah tahun ini Baek?" Tanya Jongdae yang dihadiahi tatapan penasaran dari yang lain.

"iyaa dia nikah, itu loh sama CEO muda dari China, aku juga belum tau siapa orangnya, yaudah aku duluan yaa.. makasih traktirannya Lu" ucap baekhyun sambil berlari tanpa melihat ke depan.

"eh Baek hati-hat-" ucap Minseok terpotong karena Baekhyun sudah menabrak salah satu pengunjung.

"ah maaf.. maaf aku benar-benar minta maaf" Baekhyun tidak berani menegak kan kepalanya.

"…"

Setelah meminta maaf baekhyun tidak mendapatkan respon apa-apa dia bingung kenapa yang jadi korbannya diam saja, akhirnya dia memberanikan diri mentap kearah orang itu dan ternyata itu adalah sehun pangeran impian baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya intens, dia buru-buru langsung minta maaf lagi

"hiks sekali lagi aku minta maaf, aku hiks memang ceroboh hiks maafkan aku, aku berjanji tidak akan menganggu mu lagi Oh Sehun" baekhyun menangis dan pergi meninggalkan café itu.

Sehun hanya menatap kepergian baekhyun dalam diam, yang lain hanya meneguk ludah saat melihat sehun masuk melintasi café

"eh hun kamu gak ngerasa bersalah buat baekhyun minta maaf gitu"Tanya kyungso yang langsung di setujui oleh teman-teman baekhyun yang lain menggunakan tatapan.

"kenapa aku yang ngerasa bersalah, harusnya wajar dia minta maaf aku yang korban"ucap sehun mengingatkan

" iya tapi dia sampe nang-"

"sayang udah kamu gak perlu ikut campur ya, toh baekhyun aja yang salah tanggap sehun gak marah kok ke dia"ucap kyungso terpotong oleh pacarnya kim jongin sambil duduk di samping kyungso menenangkan

"eh item kamu gak usah belain dia ya, oke deh baekhyun yang salah tapi apa pantas dia diam aja waktu baekhyun segitunya mohon-mohon buat di maafin?, kita semua tahu kok kalo kamu ngeremehin dia karena dia suka-, salah maksud aku cinta sama kamu tapi dia juga punya perasaan oh sehun"ucap luhan

"maaf ya sunbae, jadi maksud sunbae sekarang aku yang salah?" Tanya sehun memastikan

"teserahlah, capek bicara sama kamu, aku mau pergi.." luhan beranjak meninggalkan kursi

.

.

Sudah 3 hari sejak kejadian di café itu, baekhyun tidak terlihat di sekolah, membuat semua sahabatnya khawatir tapi tante haechul sudah bilang kalo baekhyun flu biasa dan bakal sembuh. Semua teman sedang membicarakan baekhyun yang sudah tidak terlihat, biasanya dia akan mengantar bekal makanan untuk sehun atau selalu berada di samping sehun, gadis cantik itu akan membuat semua mata sisiwa memperhatikan mereka saat mereka berdua jalan di temani jongin, dengan baekhyun yang akan terus bercerita dan tertawa lalu sehun yang hanya diam dan terlihat bosan dengan cerita baekhyun, itulah kebiasaan baekhyun yang selama ini menempel pada sehun sebelum sehun mencium hyerin seminggu yang lalu, tapi seminggu ini sehun sepertinya dapat menghebuskan nafas lega tanpa harus di tempelin dengan gadis cantik itu.

"hmm ini menenangkan di sekolah menjadi tenang kalau gadis berisik itu sakit" ucap sehun sendiri sambil memejamkan matanya, dia sedang dia atap sekolah sambil menikmati hembusan angin dan menikmati masa sunyinya.

 _"teserahlah, capek bicara sama kamu, aku mau pergi.." luhan beranjak meninggalkan kursi, tapi dia kembali lagi berbalik dan berkata_

" _gini ya tuan Oh Sehun kami janji deh bakal nolong kamu buat gak ketemu sama baekhyun lagi, kami bakal mastiin baekhyun gak ada di sekitar kamu lagi permisi"_

 _"eh hun kamu gak ngerasa bersalah buat baekhyun minta maaf gitu"_

 _"hiks sekali lagi aku minta maaf, aku hiks memang ceroboh hiks maafkan aku, aku berjanji tidak akan menganggu mu lagi Oh Sehun"_

Selintas bagaimana kejadian di café waktu itu terus berulang di kepala sehun, bagaimana ketika baekhyun menangis meminta maaf dan berjanji tidak akan mengganggunya lagi, sehun membuka matanya, dia merasakan dadanya berdenyut membayangkan baekhyun yang menangis

"ada yang salah sama diriku"

Sehun memutuskan menuju kantin untuk melanjutkan istirahat disana sambil memakan sesuatu, begitu masuk kantin dia melihat jongin, kyungso, luhan dan minseok- jongdae bercerita dan tertawa bersama, sehun hanya diam dan melihat sekilas

"eh hun sini gabung kita aja" ucap jongin yang dihadihi tatapan dari yang lain

"ngapain sih kamu ngundang dia kemari"ucap kyungso berbisik pada jongin,

"gak apa-apa lah sayang kan dia sahabat aku, lagi pula tempat di kantin udah penuh" ucap jongin sambil narik sehun yang masih diam dengan wajah datarnya akhirnya mereka pun duduk bersama

"iya tapi tempat kita juga udah penuh dan sahabat kamu ini udah buat sahabat aku malu dan patah hati" ucap luhan galak, dan sehun duduk aja, dia gak perduli yang penting dia butuh tempat untuk ngehabisin makanannya, dan selebihnya dia gak perduli.

"eh jadi lu gimana kabar baekhyun" ucap minseok bermaksud agar luhan berhenti membenci sehun

"dia udah jauh baik, mungkin dia bakal pindah ikut tantenya ke china" ucap luhan lirih, seketika sehun memberhentikan acara makananya, tubuhnya menegang mendengar baekhyun yang akan pindah.

"apaa ke china?" teriak jongdae

"iya, lagi pula buat apa dia disini kalau satu-satunya keluarga dia akan pindah ke china"lanjut luhan

"hiks dia bakal ninggalin kita?, gak aku gak terima aku bakal Tanya ke dia" ucap kyungso dia lalu mengambil ponselnya dan melakukan panggilan ke nomer baekhyun

Tuuut..tuuut

"halo.."

 _"iya halo, kyungsoo aku merindukan mu"_

"aku juga merindukan mu baek, apa kau sedang di china?"

 _"iya aku sedang berada di china, acara pernikahan tante diadakan disini, bagaimana kabar mu?"_

"kabar ku hiks aku baik-baik saja , apa kau akan pindah kesana hiks" isak kyungso yang masih di perhatiakan oleh teman-temannya yang lain

 _"iya kyung aku akan pindah"_

Hening.. semuanya diam ketika baekhyun berkata akan pindah termasuk sehun

"hiks kau akan pergi meninggalkan kami baaeek" ucap minseok yang sudah menangis, kyungso dan luhan tidak bisa berbicara lagi mereka semua hanya menangis tanpa suara.

 _"hei kenapa semua nangis?, kalian baik-baik saja kan"Tanya baekhyun heran_

"iya baek kami baik, kami mengerti perasaan hati mu, kami bahagia mendengar kau pindah kita harus membuat perayaan perpisahan agar kau slalu mengingat kami" bohong luhan berusah tegar

 _"astaga apa harus ada peryaan perpisahan, aku hanya akan pindah rumah bukan pindah Negara, aku akan tetap berada di seoul luhan sayang"_

Seketika semuanya menjadi lega tanpa sadar sehun juga menjadi lega karena baekhyun tidak akan pindah, dan tetap akan menjadi gadis-nya yang berisik, tunggu gadisnya? Apa sehun mulai menyukai baekhyun?

 _"baiklah kyung, aku harus pergi dulu, aku di panggil tante, aku akan berkunjung ke rumah kalian semua saat tiba di korea bagaimana?"_ ucap baekhyun ceria dan di jawab iya oleh teman-temannya yang lain

"hah syukurlah aku pikir dia akan tinggal di china" ucap luhan lega

.

.

.

Pagi masih memberikan udara yang sejuk, tubuh pun enggan bangun dan bergegas mandi, tubuh gadis mungil sedang bergelung nyaman di kasurnya dia akan kembali ke korea siang ini ya baekhyun akan kembali, setelah seminggu tinggal di china dia bertemu dengan ibu mertua tantenya, orangnya sangat baik dan ramah, dia banyak berbagi pengalaman hidup dengan baekhyun membuat baekhyun kembali bersemangat, dan berjanji akan mengejar cita-citanya setelah mendapat pencerahan dia juga sudah bertekad melupakan sehun.. semoga saja.

"baek maafkan tante tidak bisa menemani mu kembali, tante harus menemani paman mu dan bertemu kliennya, kau akan pindah ke rumah kakek bong tidak apa-apa?, seperti yang sudah kita bicarakan sebelumnya, kau akan tinggal disana sampai kau lulus SHS sayang apa kau mengerti?, dan sungguh tante minta maaf tante akan sering mengunjungi mu, karena kau masih tanggung jawab tante" ucap haechul sedih member wejangan sebelum baekhyun berangkat.

"aku mengerti tante,aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik agar tidak membuat tante susah dan ayolah tante aku sudah cukup dewasa berhentilah mengkhawatirkan ku, karena aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan tante tersayang ku" ucap baekhyun sambil mengelus pipi haechul yang sedang menangis

"aku sudah harus berangkat, sampaikan salam ku pada paman, tante. bilang aku menunggu keponakan dari kalian" teriak baekhyun sembari tertawa

"dasar kau ini jangan lupa kabari tante ketika sampai rumah, mengerti?"

"eumm mengerti tante, aku pergi papai"

Baekhyun sampai dikorea dengan selamat dia langsung mencari taksi menuju rumahnya, saat memasuki rumah baekhyun berhenti sebentar wajah letihnya tampak semakin buruk ketika di sedih ya dia sedih karena akan meninggalkan rumahnya, rumah masa kecilnya dengan ayahnya dan ibunya dulu, dia menerawang satu pesatu bagian setiap sudut rumah itu, rumah ini bukan di jual hanya saja akan di kosongkan sementara, karena rumah ini terlalu besar untuk baekhyun tempati, baekhyun yang memang meminta pada haechul mencarikan rumah yang sederhana dengan satu kamar seperti flat tepatnya, dia ingin agar bisa lebih mandiri dan haechul mencarikan sebuah rumah, bukan rumah seperti biasanya, itu rumah yang berada di atap dia atas kedai ramyeon dan bubble tea kakek dan nenek bong, baekhyun sudah melihat fotonya, besok dia masih izin tidak sekolah untuk melihat lokasi rumahnya.

Pagi ini baekhyun sudah berdiri di depan kedai ramyeon kakek dan nenek bong mereka menyambut baekhyun dengan ceria.

"hyun-ah ini kunci pintu nya kau bisa melihat-lihatnya dan orang suruhan tante mu kemarin sudah membersihkan tempat ini dan menyediakan segala kebutuhan mu, haechul benar-benar bertanggung jawab atas dirimu hyun-ah" ucap nenek bong menyambut baekhyun

"iya nek, tante benar-benar menjaga ku" ucap baekhyun bahagia.

"baiklah sebaiknya kau memeriksa rumah baru mu" ucap nenek bong

Baekhyun berjalan di antar nenenk bong menaiki tangga, tempat tinggal baekhyun ada di atap sebuah kedai sekarang yang memilki pekarangan kecil ada dipan kayu yang indah dan sebuah ayunan kayu juga disana, dia mulai masuk melihat rumahnya, kalau kalian ingin membayangkan bagaimana posisi barang dan bagimana bentuk tempat baekhyun, aku akn memberitauhu kalian, begitu masuk pintu itu kalian akan menemukan meja tempat segala barang yang ada di sisi kiri tidak jauh dari pintu masuk yang di atasnya disusun figura dan pot bunga kecil dengan warna ruangan yang di dominasi putih kalian akan mulai masuk dan menemukan ada satu sofa kecil berwarna putih yang di depannya ada tv yang sederhana dan juga di sebelah kanannya ada meja belajar yang mungil dengan semua buku baekhyun yang masih dalam kardus. Disisi kiri meja belajar di antara tv dan meja belajar itu ada pintu yang ternyata kamar baekhyun dengan ranjang yang sederhana cukup luas bahkan untuk dua orang. Dan ada sofa kecil di atas jendela rendah itu banyak boneka baekhyun di susun di atasnya menjadi manis. Rumah ini juga memilki dapur dan kamar mandi tentunya yang berada tidak jauh dari kamar baekhyun, dan ini sangat sangat nyaman, inilah yang baekhyun mau. Saat kembali ke kamar nenek bong masih menemaninya, mereka duduk di tepian ranjang baekhyun nenek bong masih mengelus surai indah baekhyun

"hyun-ah kalau kau butuh sesuatu panggil lah kami di bawah jangan pernah takut kami selalu berada di rumah sayang" ucap nenek bong, ya mereka selalu berada di rumah, karena anak mereka yang tidak tinggal di situ yang akan berbelanja untuk kebutuhan kedai dan nenek dan kakek bong. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis menunjukan dan sangat berterimakasih dengan keramahan yang di berikan nenek bong.

"kita bertangga dengan satu keluarga di seelah kiri, keluarga itu juga sering membantu nenek dan kakek, kau berkunjunglah kesana dan perkenalkan diri mu, hyun-ah"

"ah tentu nek aku akan kesana, selesai mandi nanti aku akan kesana. lagi pula aku menyiapkan kue mochi untuk berkunjung ke tetangga nek" ucap baekhyun

.

.

Kini baekhyun sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berkunjung ke rumah tetangga nya, dia terlihat manis dengan kemeja kotak kotak kecil berwarna merah and putih lalu dia memakai rok pendek sebatas lutut berwarna putih, rambutnya di beri bando kecil bermotif senada dengan bajunya, kini baekhyun sudah siap membawa mochi.

Tok..tok..tok

"permisi" ucap baekhyun ceria

Klek kreeettt..

"kau .. gadis centil" ucap seorang

"se..sehun" ucap baekhyun terbatah.

.

.

.

TBC/END?


	2. Chapter 2

Flower Boy Next Door [ Hunbaek ] : CHAP 2

HUNBAEK

.

.

.

Kini baekhyun sehun dan ibu sehun sedang duduk berbincang menghabiskan teh mereka, baekhyun dengan perasaan bersalahnya, dengan pemikirannya kenapa dia harus bertetangga dengan orang yang ingin dia lupakan yang sayangnya lagi adalah orang yang baekhyun rindukan belakangan ini, sementara sehun yang berada duduk di sofa di hadapan baekhyun hanya menampilkan wajah datar dan pandangan yang baekhyun artikan sebagai keterpaksaan menyambutnya sebagai tamu di rumahnya, padahal sehun sungguh ingin berharap ibunya pergi atau masuk kamar saja, yang penting jangan ada di antara dirinya dengan baekhyun, sungguh saat ini dia ingin memeluk tubuh baekhyun, tubuh orang yang sangat di rindukannya tapi belum bisa di sentuh olehnya karena harga dirinya lebih tinggi, di banding mengakui bahwa di sedang merindukan gadis itu.

"jadi baekhyun dengan sehunnie satu sekolahan kan?" ucap ibu sehun

"iya tante kami satu sekolah tapi berbeda kelas" ucap baekhyun diiringan senyum di akhirnya.

"ah begitu, kalau begitu beruntungnya anak eomma bisa memiliki teman satu sekolah ternyata tetangga, cantik pula, bearti kalian bisa pergi ke sekolah bersama" ucap ibu sehun girang

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya menunduk dan melirik kearah sehun dulu, wajah sehun benar-benar terlihat tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang dalam situasi yang mungkin baekhyun pikir sehun membenci situasi dimana eommanya seperti memaksakan mereka terus bersahabat.

"eoh tante aku harus pulang, aku belum menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolah ku" ucap baekhyun cepat bertindak.

"ah baiklah hati-hati ne beakhyunnie. Biar tante antar sampai-"

"eomma biar aku saja yang mengantar eomma istirahatlah, eomma kan juga letih bekerja." Ucap sehun memotong niat ibunya

"ah baiklah eomma istirahat dulu jangan lupa kunci pintu sehunnie, dan baekhyun sampia jumpa besok sayang" ucap ibu sehun mengelus pipi baekhyun lalu berjalan masuk kamar.

Sehun yang memastikan ibunya masuk kamar kini berbalik pada baekhyun yang terlihat seperti gadis yang takut, sehun menyeritkan dahinya melihat sikap baekhyun

"apa kau ingin menginap" sindir sehun yang sudah berjalan ke depan pintu

"ah ma-maaf kalau begitu aku pamit" ucap baekhyun yang terus berjalan keluar, baekhyun pikir sehun hanya mengantar sampai pintu rumahnya, tapi salah sehun juga mengantar sampai pintu gerbang rumah sehun.

"ku pikir kau akan pindah, dan menghilang selamanya ke dalam kehidupan ku, ternyata kau semakin dekat dengan ku ya?" ucap sehun terlihat menyindir baekhyun

"ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud begitu, aku tidak tahu kalau kau tetangga ku" ucap baekhyun masih tertunduk.

"berarti kau akan terus menganggu hidupku kan?" ucap sehun dingin

"TIDAK..! aku tidak akan mengganggu hidup mu lagi sehun-shi, aku juga akan berusaha agar wajah ku ini tidak akan terlihat oleh mu, aku akan memastikan itu, karena aku sudah melupakan perasaan ku terhadap mu, aku sudah tidak ingin ke kau sehun-shi" ucap baekhyun tegas tapi tubuhnya memperlihatkan sebaliknya, tubuhnya bergetar seperti dia memaksakan sesuatu, sehun yang melihat itu biarpun hatinya sakit baekehyun bilang begitu tapi dia tahu baekhyun hanya sedang berusaha yang teramat keras untuk melupakannya, dia tersenyum menang karena tentu dia tidak akan membiarkan baekhyunnya melupakannya.

"benarkah kalau begitu cobalah lupakan aku" ucap sehun di akhiri smirk

Greep

Sehun memeluk tubuh baekhyun, gadis yang sangat dia rindukan, pelukan yang tidak terlalu kuat tapi sehun harap dia bisa menyalurkan kerinduannya pada baekhyun, baekhyun coba menolak tapi tubuhnya membatu, dia hanya terdiam. Lalu menit berikutnya baekhyun berusaha memberontak tapi seketika diam karena perkataan sehun.

"hanya 3 menit baek, aku merindukan mu " ucap sehun

"…" baekhyun hanya terdiam sambil mengangguk, dia menutup matanya mersakan kerinduan dari pelukan hangat sehun, karena demi apapun dia juga merindukan sehunnya. Dia membiarkan dirinya jatuh lagi kepada pesona pria yang sedang memeluknya, pria yang selama ini dia cintai.

Tangan sehun yang sedari tadi berada di punggung baekhyun kini beralih menyibak rambut baekhyun yang ada di perpotongan leher baekhyun, sehingga menampilkan leher jenjang baekhyun, sehun mengecup leher baekhyun, membuat baekhyun membuka matanya dan terkejut, darahnya seakan naik semua ke wajah, wajahnya amat sangat terasa panas sekarang.

Bukan hanya mengecup tapi sehun membiarkan bibirnya menempel di perpotongan leher baekhyun dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di leher baekhyun yang tentunya besok belum tentu hilang.

"bodoh… lihat kau jatuh lagi ke pesonaku byun baekhyun selamat malam" ucap sehun berbisik di telinga baekhyun, baekhyun dengan cepat mendorong tubuh sehun yang sedari tadi masih dia peluk, dia merasa malu sekarang lalu langsung berlari meninggalkan sehun yang berdiri dengan senyum kerennya.

"rasamu manis juga sayang" ucap sehun beranjak pergi masuk rumah

.

.

"astaga apa itu, kenapa dengan bodohnya aku jatuh lagi, astaga berarti usaha ku selam ini sia-sia astaga baekhyun bodoh sekali kau di depan dia, pasti dia sedang tertawa bahagia" ucap baekhyun berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurnya.

"ya ampun tapi tadi sungguh seperti mimpi, apa benar sehun merindukan ku, atau dia mempermainkan ku saja, tuhan bagaimana besok aku bertemu dengannya, cabut saja nyawa makhluk bodoh seperti ku tuhan, malunya astaga" ucap baekhyun masih heboh.

.

.

Di pagi hari saat di sekolah, baekhyun bangun ah salah dia tidak bangun dia dari tadi malam tidak tidur, yah kalian tahulah apa penyebab baekhyun tidak tidur. Dia bersiap pergi sekolah saat ingin mengikat rambutnya baekhyun benar-benar terkejut, kenapa lehernya ada bercak merah.

"astaga apakah ini kissmark? Sia-?" omongan baekhyun terhenti dan dia langsung menutup mulutnya yang hampir berteriak, pipi nya langsung merah salah bukan pipi saja tapi keseluruhan wajahnya merah sekaang.

"astagaaaaaaa…. Aku tidak kuat kalau begini, berfikir baek berfikir yang jernih" ucapnya sendiri.

Baekhyun bergegas langsung melanjutkan aktifitasnya dia harus cepat agar tidak bertemu dengan sehun dan benar saja dia melewatkan adegan berpapasan dengan sehun dia membiarkan sehun lewat menggunakan mobilnya duluan. Dia masih berada di tangga waktu itu.

"fiuh syukurlah tidak bertemu dengannya, tapi bagaimana nanti di sekolah ah sudahlah yang terpenting hindari dulu" ucap baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega dia menarik rambutnya agar jatuh ke depan menutupi kissmark yang di buat oleh si tampan oh sehun.

Hari ini anak anak di kumpulkan di gedung aula sekolah, biasanya hal itu di lakukan ketika ada pengumuman di pagi hari, dan benar saja setelah kepala sekolah mengumumkan beberapa informasi les tambahan dan informasi akademik lainnya, dia memberitahukan ada 7 orang siswa yang akan belajar disini karena mereka sudah termasuk siswa yang akan bertanding dalam olimpiade internasional, 3 di antaranya adalah siswa ZEN SHS dank arena ZEN SHS adalah tuan rumahnya maka peserta yang lain akan belajar dan berlatih disini selama 3 bulan. Sebagai hiburan atas penyambutan kepala sekolah pun meminta perwakilan anak club music agar menampilkan hiburan sebagai sambutan.

"baekhyun-shi silahkan naik ke atas panggung" baekhyun yang sedari tadi terdiam di belakan panggung hanya memeluk gitarnya dan mulai menaiki panggung dia tampil bersebelahan dengan anak peserta olimpiade. Baekhyun menampilkan lagu ugly milik 2NE1 dengan versi acoustiknya.

 _Walau mencoba tersenyum cerah  
Hatiku tidak menyukainya  
Aku tidak cantik tidak indah  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh_

 _Walau mencoba menyanyi  
Tidak ada yang mendengarkan  
Aku tidak cantik tidak indah  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh_

 _Kenapa aku jelek begini  
Harus bagaimana supaya bisa tersenyum cerah  
sepertimu_

 _Lagi-lagi aku marah, kenapa tidak sempurna?  
Aku hanya bisa menyelahkan pantulan diriku  
Di cermin rusak ini_

 _Jangan melihatku, aku sedang sebal pada perasaan ini  
Aku ingin bersembunyi  
Ingin melarikan diri  
Dunia ini penuh kebohongan_

 _Kurasa aku jelek  
Dan tak ada yang mau mencintaiku  
Seperti dia, aku ingin jadi cantik  
Jadi cantik  
Jangan berbohong mengatakan  
Aku cantik_

 _Jangan seenaknya bilang memahamiku  
Perasaanku yang buruk dan bengkok  
Bisa-bisa menyalahkanmu_

 _Jangan suruh aku bicara, aku tidak bisa cocok denganmu  
Duri yang dingin dalam tatapan itu  
Membuatku tercekik_

 _Jangan mendekat, aku tak butuh perhatianmu  
Aku ingin pergi kesuatu tempat dan berteriak  
Dunia ini penuh kebohongan_

 _Kurasa aku jelek  
Dan tak ada yang mau mencintaiku  
Seperti dia, aku ingin jadi cantik  
Jadi cantik  
Jangan berbohong mengatakan  
Aku cantik_

 _Kurasa aku jelek  
Dan tak ada yang mau mencintaiku  
Seperti dia, aku ingin jadi cantik  
Jadi cantik._

Selesai baekhyun menyanyikan lagu itu semua anak berteriak dan tepuk tangan menganggumi suara indah baekhyun dan bagaimana indahnya jari baekhyun menghasilkan suara petikan gitar yang sangat sesuai dengan suara indahnya, baekhyun memberikan rasa terimakasihnya dan mebungkuk 90 derajat sebagai penghormatan, dia melihat sekilas kea rah sehun yang sedang berdiri, astaga kalau kalian pikir oh sehun akan menampilkan wajah datar nya maka jawabannya adalah tidak, dia tersenyum, tersenyum yang amat sangaaaat tampan sehingga membuat baekhyun terdiam sebentar dan tanpa dia sadar dia juga tersenyum.

Tanpa baekhyun ketahui itu adalah senyum penguatan dari kesakitan hati sehun, setelah mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan gadis yang dia cintai.

'apa begitu perasaan mu?, apa kau merasa tidak sempurna? Padahal kau ama sempurna dan sangat cocok untuk menyempurnakan hati ku, tunggu aku baekhyun-ah' batinnya dalam hati.

.

.

Saat di kelas

"baekhyun, kau mendapat izin untuk keluar saat pelajaran pertama sampai jam pelajaran ke tiga" ucap wali kelas baekhyun pada saat itu

"apa saem, apa kesalahan saya saem"

"kau menjadi perwakilan untuk membantu ketua osis mengajak anak olimpiade keliling sekolah dan memperkenalkan fasilitas sekolah"

"sst baek bukannya ketua osis itu sehun"

"mm benar kyungsoo-ya bagaimana ini?"

"cepatlah beakhyun" ucap saem itu lagi

"sudah baek, bersikap biasa aja oke. Semangat baek" ucap kyungso dan di angguki oleh jongdae.

.

.

.

"perkenalkan sebelumnya saya adalah oh sehun, ketua osis di sekolah ini, salam kenal dan selamat datang bagi para siswa olimpiade, baiklah hari ini saya dan teman saya.." ucap sehun beralih menatap baekhyun yang terdiam, karena baekhyun sadar sedang di tatap maka dia langsung menatap balik sehun dan bertanya ada apa

"ucapkan salam dan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap sehun berbisik sambil mengeratkan giginya dan itu terdengar seram menurut baekhyun

"oh ha-hai nama ku byun baekhyun aku akan membantu menjadi pemandu kalian hari ini" ucapnya tersenyum manis, dan tanpa sehun sadari sedari tadi ada yang menatap baekhyunnya di antara barisan para peserta olimpiade baekhyun sadar tatapan itu, makannya sedari tadi dia tertunduk.

"sekarang sebaiknya kalian yang balik memperkenalkan diri, biar kita saling mengenal" ucap sehun

"nama ku yerim", "aku haejyun", "aku sera", "aku jung daehyun" ucap orang terakhir memperkenalkan diri dan ternyata orang itu adalah yang melihat baekhyun sedari tadi. Jung daehyun.

"baiklah kita harus berkeliling karena, sekolah kami cukup luas" ucap sehun bergurau, bermaksud memberi keramahan tapi lain di anggapan 2 orang perempuan peserta itu termasuk baekhyun, mereka terpesona dengan tawa sehun. Lalu sehun berjalan diikuti baekhyun di belakangnya.

Baekhyun dapat mendengar bagaimana gadis peserta olimpiade ini yang sedari tadi mengagung-agung kan ketampanan sehun, belum lagi pria yang bernama jung daehyun yang berusaha mendekatinya dia benar-benar dalam mood yang buruk.

Mood baekhyun benar-benar sedang diuji, mereka sudah cukup lama berkeliling, dan moodnya hancur seketika melihat hyerin gadisnya oh sehun yang menghadang jalan mereka.

"oh sehun dasar ba-" ucap hyerin tertahan karena kode dari sehun untuk melihat ada baekhyun di belakan mereka.

"hyerin ada apa? Kau merindukan ku" ucap sehun santai sementara hyerin sudah menggenggam kuat tangannya ingin meninju wajah sehun.

"tidak, aku ingin bicara" ucapnya ketus

"baiklah ikut aku, dan untuk kalian maafkan aku sebentar aku ada urusan pribadi" ucap sehun meninggalkan kelompok, yang di hadiahi teriakan dari anak laki-laki dan umpatan dari anak perempuan.

"baekkie, kau ikut berkeliling?"

"iya aku menemani sehun hyerin-shi maafkan aku"

" yaa kenapa kau minta maaf, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf"

"maaf kenapa? Kau tidak bersalah hyerin-shi" ucap baekhyun polos dan hyerin yang mendengar itu tersenyum hangat dan mengelus pipi baekhyun sayang 'belum saatnya kau tahu baekkie' batin hyerin.

"lalu kau tidak salah kenapa harus minta maaf"

"yak hyerin aku tidak punya banyak waktu" ucap sehun menjerit karena dia sudah menjauh sedari tadi.

"sudah ya baekkie, tuan bawel itu sudah memarahi ku" ucap hyerin melaju pergi.

"baiklah kita lanjutkan ini adalah ruang.."ucap baekhyun melanjutkan perjalanan memandu

.

.

.

Baekhyun kini sedang duduk di koridor yang sepi, dia mengistirahatkan kaki kecilnya karena letih memandu pagi ini. Dia terdiam membiarkan keringatnya mengalir did dekat pipi gembilnya, dia melihat lantai hanya mampu menunduk, dia membayang kan betapa bodohnya dia semalam yang kembali berharap sementara sehun sudah dengan hyerin yang juga adalah temannya.

"terimaksih karena sudah memandu"ucap seorang laki-laki menyodorkan minuman berisotonik kepada baekhyun, baekhyun lalu mendongak dan ingin melihat siapa orang yang sedang mengajaknya bicara.

"jung daehyun-shi terimaksih" ucap baekhyun mengambil minuman tapi tidak langsung dia minum

"kenapa tidak di minum?"

"aku belum haus" ucap baekhyun

"terimaksih yak arena sudah memandu kami"

"ah bukan apa-apa itu, aku hanya menjalankan perintah guru"

"ah begitu, eh tunggu baekhyun si ada sampah di dekat bulu mata mu, sebentar" ucap daehyun menyuruh baekhyun menutup mata baekhyun yang diam hanya menurut.

Daehyun mulai mendekatkan tangannya tapi bukan ke matanya melainkan ke bibir baekhyun tapi belum sempat tersentuh olehnya tangannya sudah di hentikan oleh tangan lain.

"apa-apaan kau, ingin berbuat mesum pada gadis ku" ucap seorang pria lain dan baekhyun membuka matanya

"minho-ya?"

"baekhyun dia ingin mencium mu?" ucap minho, ya dia adalah choi minho pria lain yang menyukai baekhyun di sekolah itu, Dia menyukai baekhyun secara terang terangan, tapi tetap saja yang baekhyun cintai adalah oh sehun.

"hu aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya melihat sampah di wajahnya"

"aku tahu kau berbohong berengsek"ucap minho melayangkan tangannya berhendak memukul daehyun sampai akhirnya dia menyadari baekhyun yang beradanya sudah menghilang dan yang menarik lengan baekhyun adalah sehun.

"yak oh sehun kenapa kau membawa baekhyun?"sehun yang merasa terpanggil dan baekhyun yang cengo karena tidak sadar di tarik oleh sehun, hanya memandang sehun yang berbalik

"kenapa kaumau berkelahi di depan baekhyu, mau pamer, percuma saja choi minho" ucapnya dingin lalu detik berikutnya tersenyum kepada baekhyun

"karena dia hanya akan memandang kearah ku.."

"..dan dewasalah berkelahi jangan bawa-bawa baekhyun ku" ucap sehun lagi sambil terus mengenggam lembut tangan baekhyun yang hanya terhipnotis oleh sehun.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :UP...

gimana ceritanya, seru kah? ngebosenin kah? atau mending gak usah di lanjutin?

ini ff itu project aku, maksudnya buat kumpulan cerita hunbaek/sebaek ntah itu oneshoot, twoshoot yang pasti chapnya gak lebih dari 5 chapter. nah maaf buat setiap kesalahan dalam penulisan dan maaf kalo masih banyak typo bertebaran. sekali lagi maksih juga buat yang udah review.. saranghae buing buing:*


End file.
